


World on fire

by old fics (Lothiriel84)



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Drama, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/old%20fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well met, agent Lisbon. Patrick and I were actually waiting for you to join in." - Red John, Jane/Lisbon friendship/romance</p>
            </blockquote>





	World on fire

**Author's Note:**

> "The world was on fire and no one could save me but you..." (Chris Isaak)

She had to find him before it was too late. She simply had to.

They broke into the run-down building – Rigsby and Cho hot on her heels – and desperately searched room after room.

The terrible sight that presented itself at the other side of a locked door had her flinching slightly.

"Well met, agent Lisbon. Patrick and I were actually waiting for you to join in."

Despite his courteous manner, the man was currently pointing a knife at Jane's throat. He surveyed the three of them for a moment before his lips curved into a deceptive friendly smile.

"Now I have to ask you all to drop your weapons, so that we can have a little chat. I'm sure none of you would have something bad happen to your friend – am I correct?"

Lisbon struggled to keep her voice steady. "Drop that knife, Red John. Drop it, and I might even consider the option of not shooting you straightaway."

The man tilted his head to one side. "I'm impressed, agent Lisbon. Really. There's just a tiny flaw in your statement, for we both know you wouldn't dare to do such a thing. You'd never risk the life of your precious consultant."

"He's perfectly willing to give his life in order to get his revenge."

"That doesn't mean _you_ are, right?"

Of course Red John was going to call her bluff. Not that she trusted him to spare Jane's life if she actually did as asked.

Her hand trembled ever so slightly as her will wavered for a moment. Then, making a split-second decision, she fired her gun.

The grin on Red John's face turned into a grimace as he fell limply to the floor.

She was dimly aware of Rigsby running to Jane's side, while Cho's hand went to support her as her limbs began to shake from delayed shock.

"Good shot, boss", the Asian agent stated in his usual matter-of-fact tone – thought there was a hint of admiration behind it this time.

A breathless Jane approached her and threw his arms around her shoulders, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you", he whispered softly against the nape of her neck.

His lovely knight in shining armor had just saved his life once again…


End file.
